The casino gaming market has seen rapid growth and competition in recent years. As the gaming market expands, in terms of revenue and geography, casino operators face increased tracking and auditing levels and complexities.
For example, auditing levels and procedures for the payouts (e.g., jackpots, credits, hopper fills) of slot machine jackpots vary by state. A certain level of “win” by a player is paid by the slot machine, without the intervention of any employee of the casino. However under certain circumstances, intervention by one or more casino employees is required. One typical procedure used involves three employees.
The first employee is present on the floor where a number of slot machines are located. When a handpay is required, the first employee walks to the slot machine and takes “ownership” of the handpay. In one example, the first employee takes ownership by inserting an employee identification card into a card reader on the slot machine and/or entering an employee identification number on a keypad on the slot machine. The first employee may also write down the winning combination of the reels of the slot machine. After the first employee is identified, the employee's name appears on a display. The first employee then chooses handpay via the keypad. The amount of the handpay is then displayed on the display, where it can be verified.
The first employee then proceeds to a jackpot fill station which includes a computer. The first employee is then identified by the computer system using their identification card and PIN number, in a similar manner. After the first employee is identified, the computer system lists all of the jackpots or transactions owned, but not completed, by the first employee. The first employee selects the desired handpay and may enter the winning combination previously written down.
After the desired transaction has been selected and verified, the computer system prints a “Ticket”. The Ticket includes an original and at least one copy.
The first employee must then take both the original Ticket and the copy of the Ticket to a cashier booth. The cashier booth is operated by a second employee, i.e., a cashier. First, the first employee must sign the Ticket and give both copies to the cashier. The cashier prepares and counts the money out to the first employee and returns the original Ticket to the first employee.
The first employee leaves the cashier booth and locates a third employee to act as a witness. One manner in which the first employee may locate a third employee is by requesting a witness over a radio. The first and third employees then return to the slot machine. The first employee must re-insert their ID card into the card reader on the slot machine. The first employee may then pay the player, ensuring that the third employee is watching. The first employee removes their card from the card reader. The third employee or witness inserts their ID card into the card reader to identify themselves as the witness. The witness must also sign the original Ticket. The Ticket must then be dropped into a drop box located at a jackpot fill station.
These procedures are aimed at meeting the governmental reporting requirements for the casino and reducing fraud and theft. However, the procedures are lengthy, involve several employees of the casino, and do not sufficiently reduce the threat of fraud or theft.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems set forth above.